Lighting fixtures for industrial and recreational use generally include high intensity discharge luminairies such as mercury vapor lamps or high pressure sodium lamps. Such high intensity discharge luminairies generally have a ballast housing for containing the transformers and capacitors required for their operation as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,881. The transformers or ballasts are commercially available with or without specified mounting brackets and the like which are incorporated by the manufacturer in the ballasts so as to form an integral assembly therewith.
Ballasts are also commercially available with holes extended therethrough for receiving support or mounting bolts by which the ballasts are secured to a bracket or to a side wall of the ballast housing. These mounting bolts are extended through holes formed in the side wall. This manner of securing the ballasts not only permits rusting of the bolts and the side wall but the projection of the bolts exteriorly of the housing provides obstruction that interfere with the convenient handling of and working about the housing. In many instances the ballasts interfere with access to the mounting bolts so as to appreciably increase the time and cost of mounting the ballasts in, or removing the ballasts from, the housing therefor. It is desirable, therefore, that the mounting of a ballast within, and removal from, the housing be made relatively simple, inexpensive and quick.